1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose unit air gun-tool, and more especially to a unit air gun that can be combined into different function air gun-tool rapidly and conveniently at will.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the conventional air gun-tools, such as spray guns, as shown in FIG. 15, inflating adaptors, dual spray guns for painting and cleaning shown in FIG. 16, pneumatic cocooning guns, pneumatic sandblasting gun, and so on, they are based on an air gun body 1 used for controlling turn-on or off the compressed air so that said compressed air passes through different function tool-head to get different effect and performance, but the most of them are designed into one piece for one function, although they are based on an similar air gun body individually designed with the same principle, and in the most time they have almost same high of use frequency, but they have not been integrated into one piece, therefore they have some existing shortcomings in practicing as follows:
1. Poor portability: as maintenance or installation, the users have to often carry several air gun-tools with them simultaneously, like an automotive mechanic often has to carry a blowing air gun for cleaning and an inflating air gun for inflating tires, an engine mechanic usually has to carry a blowing air gun for cleaning; a washing air gun for washing the inside and outside surface of engine; a mechanic always has to a blowing air gun, a sand-blasting gun for rusting removal, a pneumatic washing gun; a glass maintainer or a furrier should carry a blowing air gun and a pneumatic glue spray gun for cleaning and gluing processes, according to above description, every practice above-mentioned has to be equipped with more than two air gun-tools at least, simultaneously take apart or connection of the air pipe frequently for replacing said air gun-tools in working time, additionally said air gun-tools occupies big volume so as to inconveniently carry and use.
2. High cost: every air gun-tool is designed for a special function working as a special application tool to perform its single effect, although they have common components, like a component used for controlling the stream of compressed air cut in or out, but all independent special functional throttle components of pneumatic tools can not be integrated into built-up basic common component, so that the production cost is higher, so the price of all set of pneumatic tools is higher, the competitive capability of market is also relatively poorer.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose unit air gun-tool, taking the advantage of a combined snap securing adaptor, said air gun-tool can be changed with several special throttle components on a based common component into different functional air gun-tool for meeting the necessary of the working site and facilitating to carry so that the production cost is reduced.